1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and other electronic equipment are powered by battery cells. When long-time or high-power driving is used to operate electronic equipment (e.g., electric or hybrid vehicles) that consumes a large amount of power, a plurality of battery cells may be electrically connected in a battery module to meet output and capacity requirements. In order to output a predetermined voltage, the battery module may be controlled according to temperature changes.
To accurately measure temperature, a plurality of temperature sensors may be directly installed on the battery cells. However, separate structures and adhesives for directly installing the temperature sensors on the battery cells are used. Additional structures for connecting the temperature sensors to a protective circuit module are also used. Accordingly, manufacturing costs of the battery module may be excessively high.